The Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin gathers leading cutaneous biology scientists and dermatologists in a uniquely designed conference to carry out its mission to: discuss new findings, techniques and goals in skin biology; foster collaborations among disciplines that enrich the scientific and clinical specialty; and encourage young investigators. Each year the Symposium addresses a different topic in skin biology encompassing major areas of active skin research and unanswered questions about causes and cures for skin diseases. The central support of this meeting is a multi-year conference grant from the NIH that allows advance planning of program themes and, accordingly, invitation of Program Chairs and highly competitive speakers. It also allows the fundraising required anew each year from corporate and foundation sources, which, along with modest registration fees, offset the balance of meeting production costs. The limited number of participants fosters the informal interactions that are the essence of the meeting. Interactions are among participants in basic research, clinical research and patient care, pharmaceutical research, and foundation research; between trainees and established scientists; and between dermatology faculty and those from other departments/fields. Participation of young scientists is strongly encouraged by presentation opportunities and by competitive travel awards. The meeting format includes clinician/scientist discussion sessions designed to identify unanswered questions, strategize to overcome roadblocks and to grasp opportunities for translation to new treatments. Lastly, the Symposium communicates its presentations through publication of proffered, peer reviewed papers in the Journal of Investigative Dermatology with waiver of fees under the Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin logo. This meeting uniquely fulfills the NIH goal to advance scientific progress in understanding of the basic structure and molecular regulation of human biology and disease. Meeting themes reflect and aim to help shape NIAMS' goals and mission. Topics planned include The skin: Our sensory organ for itch, pain, touch, and pleasure, Precision dermatology: Next generation prevention, diagnosis and treatment, From vitiligo to melanoma: Interactions of the melanocyte with the immune environment in the skin, Polygenic skin diseases, and Microbes, Autoimmunity and Cancer. Central focus on the skin offers unique opportunities for multidisciplinary research of clinical relevance, and discoveries made in the skin have enriched knowledge and treatment options in other organs beyond the skin. The complex nature of disease makes it essential that there are comprehensive approaches recognizing the separate but interacting elements tying molecular events to the pathophysiological, tissue and clinical presentations.